The Poisoned Faith
The Poisoned Faith is the sixth case in Greenville. This is made by PetroJustin. Case Background Leni came back from Singapore, and many miss her. Then, Chief assigned Leni to guide the player for Chapter 1. Leni wasn't sad but she is really active. Leni continued to tell stories what culmination happened in Singapore. The time when Leni told all of the stories when her family went to Singapore, Leni saw Wendy Lopez buying a PearPhone. Wendy also went to Singapore and suprisingly, Wendy saw Leni, Leni wasn't sad at all, but now, Wendy is still in Singapore. Leni also saw the Greenville Networking Site (GNS), in which it was stated a day ago. They made a new brand of cellphone, GPhone, that was cheap but really beautiful, that's why Wendy buy a cellphone there. Speaking of that, The founder of the Greenville Networking Site is Rica Lysann, in which the premiere will happen later on the Grand Nights. Then, a weird thing happened in which a dilemma happened, the founder assumed to cancel the show, but just to sell on the CellNet, in which to get 10% off. At the rising action, a murder happened on CellNet. The victim is Celine Lysann, Rica's sister-in-law and the maker of the cellphones, an electrical engineer. She was found poisoned on the CellNet, in the bleachers, and the poison was found on the CellNet kiosk. When Rica heard the news, Rica was infuriated. Rica cannot take it and admit it because Rica and Celine are the only one who is getting up together. So, Rica maintained as a suspect. When the kiosk was investigated, they found the body, poison, top secret folders and faded note. The poison were definitely the murder weapon, because Celine was poisoned. The folders has a Crystal badge. As of that, Adam Rye went back to get the badge, but he was angry why the player and Leni took it, afterwards, Adam is now a suspect. The faded note says "Too sorry, Celine, but i think your late. I'll name you as the poisoned faith", which means it was analyzed. There were strange red substance in which it was ketchup, so the killer eats ketchup in which, the note was written in ketchup. Leni has been a suspect because of the victim. Leni said the victim had to pay her, but still Leni refused it. But in the matters, Leni was found innocent. The killer is Joshua Queen, an actor. He said that he is angry with the victim, because Celine broke Joshua's medal, and Celine gossiped about the argument. So Joshua was given 30 years in jail with a chance of parole in 1 year. Stats Victim * Celine Lysann (poisoned on the CellNet kiosk) Murder Weapon *Poison Killer *Joshua Queen Suspects Rica Lysann (victim's sister-in-law) *The suspect eats ketchup *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect drinks herbal tea ________________________________________________________________________________ Adam Rye (novelist) *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect knows spelunking _________________________________________________________________________________ Joshua Queen (actor) *The suspect eats ketchup *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect drinks herbal tea *The suspect knows spelunking __________________________________________________________________________________ Leni Sparks (detective) *The suspect eats ketchup *The suspect drinks herbal tea *The suspect knows spelunking __________________________________________________________________________________ Eufritz Blossom (electronic engineer) *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect drinks herbal tea *The suspect knows spelunking Killer's Profile *The killer eats ketchup *The killer drinks herbal tea *The killer knows spelunking *The killer wears glasses *The killer's height is 6'3 Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Kiosk (Clue: Victim's Body, Poison, Top Secret Folders, Faded Note) *Talk to Rica about her sister's death *Examine Poison *Analyze Poison 05:00:00 *Examine Folders (Clue: Crystal Badge) *Analyze Crystal Badge 05:00:00 *Ask Adam Rye why his badge on the folders *Examine Faded Note (Clue: Note) *Examine Note (Clue: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance 04:00:00 (Clue: The killer eats ketchup) *Ask Rica about the note *Investigate Ocean Shore (Clue: Scuba Mask) *Examine Scuba Mask *Ask Joshua Queen about the scuba mask *Tell Adam about the argument with the vicitm *Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer knows spelunking) *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Accesor (Clue: Torn Picture, Crystal Badge) *Examine Torn Picture (Clue: Text and Picture) *Analyze Picture 09:00:00 *Talk to Leni Sparks if she is close to the victim *Talk to Rica about the victim *Ask Adam about the victim *Ask Joshua about the victim *Examine Crystal Badge (Clue: Juice Substance) *Analyze Juice Substance 09:00:00 (Clue: The killer drinks herbal tea) *Investigate Ocean Deep (Clue: Document) *Examine Document (Clue: Name) *Analyze Name 04:00:00 *Talk to Eufritz with the electronics selled to CellNet *Ask Leni with the document Chapter 3 *Investigate TV (Clue: Leni's Police Badge, Oscar) *Examine Oscar (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Oscar 15:00:00 *Confront Rica why her blood on the Oscar *Confront Leni why her police badge is in the Accesors' Room *Ask Joshua Queen within the Oscar *Investigate Cellphone Shelves (Clue: Picture, CCTV) *Analyze Picture 09:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears glasses) *Analyze CCTV 09:00:00 (Clue: The killer is 6'3) *Arrest Killer *Go to Sunnyside Confidential 6 (1 Star) Sunnyside Confidential 6 *Talk to Leni *Talk to Adam *Talk to Rica *Investigate Kiosk (Clue: Broken Sculpture) *Examine Broken Scuplture *Give back sculpture to Adam Rye (Reward: Crystal Badge) *Investigate Ocean Shore (Clue: Family Picture) *Examine Picture (Clue: Rica's Family) *Hug Rica in remembering her died family (Reward: 2 Burgers) *Investigate Accesor (Clue: Badge) *Examine Badge (Clue: Leni's Badge) *Tell Leni about mysteries from the Crystals (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Greenville